Ajax Light Vehicle
|type = Light Vehicle |origin = Redacted}} The Ajax Light Vehicle is the culmination of several years of redesign of the original plans stolen from Uran, with the Mechanicum's specific mindset having changed it significantly. This version is initially designed more as a base chassis than for any one specific role. Initially, when presented to several Legionary representatives, they were skeptical over the frail nature of the chassis but over time came around to the idea. This allowed the Mechanicum to focus production of the limited amount they were allowed to make into reliable vehicles for the three chosen Legions that would increase their standing amongst them. All specifications discussed below pertain to the base Ajax chassis, any Legion-specific variants and their load-outs are listed separately in their own variant entry. History Recaf's For Closers (937.M30) Despite the controversial origins of the Ajax design, the Mechanicum are not an organisation known for letting good technology go to waste. While the fallout of the theft was causing high-ranking Magos of Mars to start worrying about sanctions thanks to their actions, Solix Basilir was already combing through his haul. Taking apart various basic elements that were already present in the design, he eventually revealed the base STC. A highly adaptable engine and chassis system dubbed 'CBM system' (Condition-Based Maintenance). While initially seeming over-complex for such a unassuming vehicle, it was discovered that the system was highly adaptable, allowing various components from a variety of designs -some even millennia apart- to restore it to full functionality. While the fiery machine spirit of the Uran original couldn't be replicated in full, a the machine spirit of the Ajax was extremely amenable. Renamed under the 'Sigma-CBM System' for use in the Ajax pattern and it's variants, the machine-spirit would happily accept replacement parts from various systems, as long as it got back in the fight as fast as possible. It was from this base design and the following restrictions place upon the production of the subsequent vehicle that a modular approach to designing the vehicle was adopted. With the limitations put in place thanks to the Red Sands Disgrace, the Machanicum would only be able to supply three Legions with the new vehicle, so through careful analysis and data-processing, the three Legions were picked. With this the Predators, the Crimson Lions and the Warriors of Peace received invitations to their Martian delegations. Though unorthodox, all were invited to several displays and testing facilities to observe the potential of the Ajax. Initially wary of this new design, in no small part due to the inter-legionary effect it would have with the VIIth, the Crimson Lions and Predators were swift in their choice to adopt the vehicle. While designs were finalised for the first two legions, The techmarine representative of the Warriors of Peace, Aris Ballan, was more reserved in his opinion, refusing to agree to any sort of deal. This seeming lack of interest did confuse those of the Sigma-Cant Covenant, who were sure of their assessment formulae that the XVIIth would jump at the chance to expand their operational capability. This stoic demeanour was eventually broken when a request from the Aris asked that he be allowed to test the vehicle himself in his own workshop on Mars, along with several of the upgrades. While reluctant to just give the design they had spent so much time on over to another party, Solix Basilir himself agreed, with the caveat that the tests would be done under his personal supervision. With an agreement made an Ajax prototype was given to Aris and his brethren, who, in Sollix's own words “Set upon it like a technophage upon an unsuspecting servitor” Through several days of testing the vehicle was beaten, shot, chopped, blown up and even thrown from a thunderhawk into the red wastes and made to drive the 450km back to the Techmarine's workshop, the Ajax prototype was a husk of it's former self. After these several days and the ignored protestations of Sollix, the XVIIth finished their testing, agreeing to the Mechanicum's terms, noting the durability and ease of repair as the deciding factors. With the conclusion of the testing -both orthodox and otherwise extreme in nature – foundries blazed into life and bulk haulers worked to create and distribute the new weapon to disparate Crusade fleets, where it would be put to good use bringing the enemies of the Imperium low. Notable Variants *''Conda Inkosi' (Predators Variant)' - A cunningly stealthy tank-hunter, capable of bringing whole tank platoons low. *''Razorfang' (Crimson Lions Variant)' - Able to transport troops into the thickest fight, the Razorfang is a brute hammer of a vehicle. *''Heavens-Fall' (Warriors of Peace Variant)' - Providing heavy support to frontline advances with it's heavy mortar, the Heaven's-Fall lays down withering barrages of shells. Technical Specifications Category:Imperial Technology Category:Transport Category:Vehicles